roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Role-Play: Heroes and Villains Wiki:Manual of Style
General Read these rules. If there is anything even remotely confusing ask me, @TabbyCallie#4608/User:TabbyCallie. I highly suggest becoming more comfortable with wikia before attempting to complete pages. If you're starting out, I will be critiquing. If you need a space to fiddle around please go here: Community Test Wikia Layout How the information should be presented. KEY: *This bullet point means that header should be: Heading 2 (surrounded by " " if you use source editor) Heading 2 has the underline. **This bullet point means that header should be: Heading 3 (surrounded by " " if you use source editor) Character Pages *'Infobox' - Use the Character infobox ONLY. Any others will either not work or are outdated. *'Personality' - Personality/Mentality section. *'Backstory' - Backstory AKA History section. *'Resources '- Resources section. **'Equipment/Weaponry' - Guns/Swords/Armor that kind of stuff. **'Specializations' - Combat, other training, hacking... *'Quirk' - The power. **'Versatility' - The explanation of the quirk, and how flexible it is. **'Example' - Only to be used for an actual example. If it's an explanation of the quirk, do NOT put it under example (even if the person did) Guild Pages *'Infobox' - Use Guild infobox ONLY. Don't use the character infobox. *'NAME' - The name of the guild, and what the guild is. **'Purpose' - Purpose section *'Wages' - Percentage cut of wages *'Resources '- Resouces/Property section. *'Headquarters' - HQ *'Strength '- Average ranking Places *'Location' - Where is it located? Then feel free to take some artistic liberties. As long as it is legible, holds all the information and is comfortably spaced out. Page Creation Categories Each character page requires categories. If you do not know how to add a category, click this link: Community Help on Categories Below are the categories for character pages: *Category:All Characters (every Character page MUST have this. If it doesn't, assume it still needs to be reformatted) *Category:OC/Category:NPC * Category:Villains/Category:Rogues/Category:Heroes *Category:OC Villains/Category:OC Rogues/Category:OC Heroes/Category:NPC Villains/Category:NPC Rogues/Category:NPC Heroes *(If applicable) Category:1st Year Student/Category:2nd Year Student/Category:3rd Year Student/Category:4th Year Student Guilds should have the category Category:Guilds And places should be in Category:World, which is further categorized into Category:Providence and Category:WayHaven Images Community Help on Images Naming conventions: *The name should always, ALWAYS start with the person's character. *'Don't' use spaces, or special characters like ' or - *Add a descriptor like Suit or Sword, Civilian, Rogue/Hero/Villain. *Examples: AlexandriaBusiness.png, AlexandriaCasual.png, AlexandriaQuirkOff.png, AlexandriaQuirkOn.png *If there is no way to describe it as different, use numbers (Alexandria2.png) use this as a LAST RESORT. Guilds For each guild, a new character guild template should be made. This is what makes the infoboxes of people in guilds colored. This also means, for every person added/removed from the guild you must change their status by both removing them from the guild page and changing their character template Current character guild templates: Category:Character_Templates Updating Information Character Pages *Make sure to put a blue check mark in #wiki-requests once you have fulfilled it. *The most recent pin should always be the last wiki request unfulfilled. Marking a person as deceased *Type this at the top: *It will look give an infobox as well as automatically put it in Category:Deceased Literally all you have to do is add the Deceased template. That's it. Nice and simple! Replacing images? ''' '''Adding more than one image in the infobox can be done using this code in the infobox for image: AlexandriaBusiness.png|Business AlexandriaCasual.png|Casual AlexandriaQuirkOff.png|Quirk Off AlexandriaQuirkOn.png|Quirk On A AlexandriaQuirkOn2.jpg|Quirk On B Will produce: